


Midnight Kisses

by SparklyStilinski



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyStilinski/pseuds/SparklyStilinski
Summary: What of Alfred never caught Thomas and Jimmy? What if Jimmy felt the same way? What if everything was different?The same Thomas and Jimmy Kiss moment as in the series, but everything is different.





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a spare chemistry book at 1am on two separate nights...so yeah.... sorry.  
>  It took me an hour to type it up bcs it wouldn't work on my phone and I had to use my tablet, my neck hurt

In that moment Thomas couldn't begin to explain what he was thinking, he knew O'Brien was lying but he still couldn't get her words out of his head. Suppose it was actually true? Although Jimmy had never said aloud no doubt, perhaps he did have feelings for Thomas. Maybe O'Brien's lies did have some coincidental truth in them without her knowing. His head was in an unbearable state of conflict; debating his next move, deciding the undecidable - in the end he decided yes.

~  
Desperately trying not to wake anyone, he tiptoed out of his room and stared at Jimmy's door. Until he could bear it no longer and walked softly into the unknown of Jimmy's room.  
~  
It was the sudden feeling of security that persuaded Thomas in the end. The fact that he was terrified out of his wits on his way over but all that terror melted away as soon as he saw Jimmy's delicate face resting on the pillow, The perfectly shaped rosy lips, slightly ajar as he slept. Thomas felt safe, safer than he'd ever felt before and that was what convinced him.  
~  
There was such a huge wave of electricity that surged through Thomas as their lips touched. The kind of kiss he had only read about - the kind that don't happen In real life.  
~  
Jimmy woke with a start - of course. He felt like screaming for a split second. Then he saw Thomas's face, the face he loved so much.

"Oh thank God for that" Jimmy said.

That was when they heard footsteps.  
Thomas acted instinctively. He shocked himself at how well he reacted, he flung open Jimmy's wardrobe and jumped in.

Jimmy laughed "no one's gonna come in here!"

The door opened... It was Alfred.

"You were saying" Thomas thought to himself.

"I'm just telling that I'm back and you can have your tie back now"

"Thank you Alfred. I'll get it tomorrow."

"Okay"

"Did you have a good time?"

"It were okay, I guess, not bad, yeah"

"Ivy?"

"Um...yeah she liked it"

"Okay then"

"Okay"

"Night"

"Goodnight"

Thomas stumbled out of the wardrobe hot and sticky and gasping for breath as Jimmy shushed him.

"Did you have to take s'long to get him to go away?"

Jimmy just looked at him

"What did you mean "Thank God for that?" " Thomas asked.

"I...I just..."

"You were glad it were me weren't you!"

"No"

"Yeah you were! You were happy"

Jimmy buried his face in his pillow.  
He grunted.

"Yes. Yes I was"

Thomas came and sat on the end of the bed and Jimmy put his arm around him.

"How did you know I liked you?" Jimmy asked

"It were something O'Brien said"

"Miss O'Brien?"

"She said you told her you liked me"

"I did not!"

"I knew you didn't tell her, but then it made me think. I realised it were true"

"I see"

"She were trying to cause trouble, it'll bloody well serve her right when she sees how it backfires"

"I'm glad she did though"

He planted a kiss on Thomas's nose.  
Thomas moved his face up to meet the kiss.

"I outta report you to the police"

"You outta"

Jimmy rested his head on Thomas's shoulder.

"You took your time though"

Thomas smiled.

"I've been at Downton ages now"

Thomas kissed his forehead.

 


End file.
